Aftermath
by Marwari
Summary: A sequel to my first slash story, Denial, pretty much the morning after. Light stuff, just some cuddling and bickering. If you don't like slash, don't read.


**This is a direct continuation to my previous Bruce x Clark story, Denial. I suggest you read it if you haven't done so yet: s/8934072/1/Denial**

* * *

Bruce stirred in his sleep. His covers smelled different than usual...and the cold hard surface beneath him surely had nothing to do with his bed. He must've fallen asleep in the cave again. It wouldn't be the first time Alfred couldn't (or more likely refused to) bring him any more coffee. Maybe he had a point this time because no matter how hard he tried, Bruce just couldn't make any sense of this.

What happened here last night? Most importantly, why the hell was he naked and had someone bear-hugging him from behind? Wait a minute...that bear-hug...and that burning-hot flesh... Clark! Oh no...no way has that really happened!

His eyes snapped open as he tried to wiggle out of the hug to no avail. Clark muttered something intelligible and held him closer. Bruce stared in dismay. He wasn't the only naked guy in the room. And that cover they were sleeping under was nothing other than Clark's cape. A warm hand caressed him on the shoulder and a soft kiss was planted on the back of his neck.

„Good morning, love."

He didn't have to turn around to know that Clark was smiling. Joy literally oozed from that sentence in a way only Superman could pull off. A mumbled „mornin'" was all he managed. This wasn't right. He couldn't...shouldn't have allowed it to come this far. He should have stopped it while he still had a chance. He loved Clark, and somewhere deep down he's loved him for a long time, but he was a distraction and Batman just couldn't have that. He turned around to face the source of his dilemma.

Upon seeing his expression, Clark's smile faltered: „Are you alright, Bruce?"

„I can't do this, Clark. I can't give you what you're looking for."

The Kryptonian rolled his eyes at the statement: „Excuse me, _Batman_, I'd like to discuss this with Bruce."

„You don't understand-"

„No, Bruce. YOU don't understand." Interrupted Clark, the irritation apparent in his voice. „I love you and after last night, I know you love me too." His voice softened. „Just let yourself be happy for once. Let _me_ be happy. With you."

He grabbed his lover by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss before he could protest again while his free hand gripped the other man's ass possessively. Bruce blushed darkly as he literally melted into the kiss like a horny teenage girl. Satisfied, Clark pulled away flashing his trademark big smile: „Come now, Batman. Even you need sex every once in a while."

Bruce awarded him with one of his rare grins: „I hate you."

Clark laughed and pulled him into an embrace: „You love me."

„The moment we so much as hold hands outside all tabloids are gonna be full of Bruce Wayne and his new boyfriend. Are you sure Clark Kent can take that kind of publicity?"

„He'll just have to get used to it I guess."

„Your cuddling is insufferable."

„That's something Bruce Wayne will have to get used to."

„Good morning, master Bruce, mr. Kent. I hate to interrupt your squabbling but I'm afraid master Bruce has an important meeting today that cannot wait any longer." spoke up a courtly voice from the cave entrance.

„Alfred..." the shade of red that Bruce turned could easily rival the red of Clark's cape.

The butler set the tray with coffee on the table and then proceeded to hang a very expensive-looking suit on the armchair as if he hasn't heard him. „I suggest you hurry, sir. You're already fifteen minutes late." He turned to Clark. „Anything for you, sir?"

„Thank you, Alfred. I think I'll be going as well." replied the other man with a sheepish smile.

„Very well, sir." smiled the butler as he turned to leave.

Bruce, wrapped in his own cape, was already at the table gulping down the cup of coffee. Clark slipped into his costume and watched as the billionaire proceeded to get dressed. He did so with practiced, almost mechanic movements which made him wonder just how often did his lover run late like this.

„Aren't you late for work?" asked Bruce as he adjusted his tie.

„That can wait. Dressing up and getting to my desk without anyone noticing takes just a moment." beamed the Kryptonian as he walked up to him.

They exchanged a quick kiss and Clark just couldn't help himself: „You know, you're a really good kisser for someone who doesn't date."

A hint of a smile flashed on the other man's face: „Right."

Having that said, he rushed up the stairs into the manor. Clark stared after him for a moment and was just about to fly out of the cave when Alfred showed up.

„Have a good day, sir." he said with a knowing smile.

„You too, Alfred." replied Superman, flashing him a smile of his own.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Feel free to drop a review or two, favorite, point out the mistakes in grammar (I hope they're not there) or give some constructive criticism...anything you feel like.**


End file.
